A lighting device in which a light emitting element is used as a light source, for example, a lighting device for a vehicle, is used in a front combination lamp or a rear combination lamp. When a light emitting element is used as a lighting device, countermeasures against heat of the light emitting element become important. The reason for this is that a light emitting element has a property in which light emitting efficiency decreases along with a temperature rise in the element itself. In particular, in a lighting device for vehicle, since the light emitting element is an in-vehicle element, it is necessary to maintain a function thereof under a usage environment from a low temperature of −40° C. to a high temperature of 85° C., and accordingly, countermeasures against heat under a high temperature environment are important. In addition, in the lighting device for vehicle, since miniaturization is necessary and it is not possible to sufficiently secure an area for heat radiation, countermeasures against heat become more important. In a lighting device for vehicle, a substrate with a light emitting element mounted thereon is separated from the outside, and thus there are lighting devices for vehicle having a lid unit formed of a lens or a prism which covers the substrate including the light emitting element.